


Snuggles or Cuddles?

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin wonders about something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles or Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted 1 of 3 over at tumblr.

Obi-Wan smiled as he woke, lying in bed with Anakin's arms around him. They were entwined, with Obi-Wan’s back pressed close against his former padawan's chest.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and slowly turned to look at Anakin. He raised an eyebrow at the contemplating look on Anakin face.

“Are we cuddling or snuggling?” Anakin asked, absently stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“Does it matter?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning into his palm.

He wasn’t certain either, the two terms were interchangeable in his mind. But Anakin seemed to be bothered by it.

Anakin pursed his lips in thought then shook his head.

“It doesn’t.”


End file.
